Spot of Destiny
by Barnhousehotdog
Summary: There is a prophecy. A prophecy that only the Windclan leader knows about. But when, Mudstar goes missing, Spottedpaw runs into her in the woods. She tells him about the prophecy. Will he believe her, or will the clan be destroyed because he doesn't.


**Windclan**

**Leader:** Mudstar-black & white she-cat

**Deputy:** Wildtalon-brown & white tom

**Medicine Cat:** Spottedhead-white she-cat

**Warriors:** Fuzzyshadow-black tom

Tanglenose-brown & white she-cat

Rockface-orange tabby tom with white feet

Thorntalon-orange tom

Mudnose-black & white tom

Scarhead-black tom

Fuzzylegs-gray & white tom

Wildface-brown & white she-cat

Bramblenose-brown & white tom

Hawkfire-gray & white tom

Spottedshadow-calico she-cat

Tanglebelly- tiger & white tom

Mossheart-white she-cat

Scarheart- orange & white tom

Swiftpath-orange tabby tom

Hawkfoot-light brown & white she-cat

Mudfire- white tom cat

Scarmask-tortishell she-cat

Sandbelly-tiger tom

Tanglefur-tiger she-cat

Tangletalon-black & white tom

**Apprentices: **Spottedpaw-light gray tom with dark gray spots

Sandpaw- white tom

Rainpaw-dark gray she-cat

Tigerpaw-black tom

Wildpaw-brown & white she-cat

**Queens:** Rainbreath-black & white she-cat

Wildmask-tiger & white she-cat

Iceheart-tiger & white she-cat

Thornstorm-black & white she-cat

Scarpath-black she-cat

Rainflower-black & white she-cat

**Kits: **Snowkit-white tom

Spiderkit-black & white tom

**Elders: **Sandheart-calico she-cat

Thornfur-gray tabby tom

Mudlegs-white she-cat

Mudclaw-light yellow tom

Chapter 1

It started with the disappearance of Windclan's leader Mudstar. It was a warm day, in the middle of green-leaf. Nothing seemed wrong at first. All the cats came out of their dens, everything was normal. Until, Windclan's deputy, Wildtalon came out of the leader's den. "Mudstar's gone!" he yelled. The search began. Of course, there were some cats who suspected Wildtalon had murdered their precious leader while everyone was sleeping and deposited the body someplace. But, more cats knew that Wildtalon didn't want to be leader, and wouldn't do something like that. Wildtalon's son Spottedpaw, came out of the apprentice den He watched all the commotion around the camp, not quite sure what to do. His father's yowl had woken him, so he knew what was going on. Spottedpaw's mentor Fuzzylegs stopped in front of him. "Come with me," Fuzzylegs ordered, "We're going to go check around the Shadowclan border. Spottedpaw followed his mentor out of camp.

Well, days passed. Eventually, Wildtalon took over as temporary leader of Windclan, until they found Mudstar. Things went as much back to normal as they could. Spottedpaw and his friends Wildpaw, Tigerpaw, Rainpaw and Sandpaw went on a hunting trip. They split up across Windclan territory. They were to meet back up at sunhigh where there mentors were waiting in the training spot. Spottedpaw was sent to Windclan's little section of the woods. He was stalking a vole, when the tip of a tail tapped his shoulder. Spottedpaw swung around in alarm. In front of him, eyes huge and wild like a mad cat's, was Mudstar. "Mudstar?" Spottedpaw exclaimed. "Shhhh!" Mudstar hissed at him, "Not here. Follow me." Mudstar turned and walked back into the bushes. Spottedpaw looked around to see if anyone else was watching, and followed.

Chapter 2

Spottedpaw followed Mudstar deep into the forest. Eventually, Mudstar stopped, and turned around to face Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw almost ran into her. "There is a prophecy about you boy," Mudstar said. "What?" Spottedpaw asked. "A moon ago, Starclan sent me a prophecy," Mudstar said, "It was about you. I never told anyone else. I was the only one who knew. and a few nights ago, Starclan told me I had to leave, because the prophecy was coming soon. So, I got up out of my nest, and left. And I saw you in the woods this morning, and I knew I had to tell you." The bushes rustled a somewhere in the forest, the sound coming towards them. "Someone's coming," Mudstar said, "Quick! Get out of here! Tell no one you saw me!" And just like that, Mudstar was gone. "Hey wait!" Spottedpaw yelled, taking a step forward. The sound of paw steps got closer. Spottedpaw turned and ran, almost falling over a mouse. _So at least I have something to bring back, _Spottedpaw thought. Then, he ran back to where he was to meet Fuzzylegs.

Wildpaw was the only one there when Spottedpaw arrived. She had caught a rabbit, and was sitting very proudly. Wildpaw must have noticed Spottedpaw distracted expression. "What's wrong, Spottedpaw?" she asked. "Nothing," Spottedpaw said, dropping his mouse, and sitting down. "Come on, you can tell me," Wildpaw insisted. Spottedpaw hesitated, then said, "O.K." He told her about his encounter with Mudstar. "What should I do?" Spottedpaw asked. "Well, for one, you should tell your father," Wildpaw said, "And, I think you should belive Mudstar." Spottedpaw stared at the ground, thinking. Then, he looked up, blinking. "I think you're right," Spottedpaw replied. Wildpaw smiled. Then, Tigerpaw came trotting across the moor, and they stopped talking about it. Eventually, all the others showed up, and the group returned to camp.

The minute Spottedpaw entered camp, he dropped his mouse on the pile, and went to find his father. Wildtalon was talking to Spottedshadow, Spottedpaw's mom. Spottedpaw waited paciently for them to stop talking, then approached his father."Dad," he said, "I need to talk to you. Somewhere no one will hear." Wildtalon looked down at his son, immediatley knew it was serious, and motioned his head to the only empty place in camp. The leader's den. Spottedpaw followed his father up the rock and into the den. The den still smelled of Mudstar, which made things a little wierd in Spottedpaw's brain. "Alright, what is it?" Wildtalon asked. Spottedpaw let out a sigh, then said, "I saw Mudstar in the forest today." He paused, but not long enough for Wildtalon to ask questions. "She had wild eyes, like some sort of mad cat," Spottedpaw continued. Then, he told his father the rest of what had happened. "That's very interesting," Wildtalon said, deep in thought. After a while, he said, "I'll ask Spottedhead to ask Starclan about it when she goes to the Moonpool with the other medicine cats tonight." Wildtalon walked out of the den. Spottedpaw had no choice but to follow.

Chapter 3

Spottedpaw woke early the next morning, and went over to the fresh-kill pile. He didn't usually get to eat before training, so he decided to take advantage of being awake more cats woke early, Spottedpaw noticed Spottedhead come back into camp. Wildtalon sat with Spottedshadow under the leader's den. Spottedpaw got up, and ran over to him. Wildtalon stood up too. Spottedhead came over to them. "You were right," Spottedhead said, "The prophecy is: **When the time is right, the cat with spots like raindrops will rise and save the clan from the hawk.**" "Oh geez," Spottedpaw muttered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've very tired, and would like to go to sleep," Spottedhead said, walking away. Spottedpaw turned to his parents. Spottedshadow had been sitting on the ground the whole time, listening. "What does that mean?" Spottedpaw ask. "I don't know," Wildtalon said, "But I think Fuzzylegs is waiting for you. Go train. Your mother and I will think it over." So, Spottedpaw ran over to where Fuzzylegs was waiting by the apprentices's den, and Wildtalon sat back down.

Four mornings later, Spottedpaw woke from a dream to an interesting smell. He walked out of the den, sniffing the air, then spotted what he smelled. A wave of orange swarmed towards the camp from behind it. "Fire!" Spottedpaw yelled. He ran back into the apprentices's den. "Guys, wake up, there's a fire!" Spottedpaw yelled. The rest of the apprentices jumped to their feet. "We have to warn the others!" Sandpaw exclaimed. "Sandpaw, Tigerpaw, you wake the elders," Spottedpaw said, "Rainpaw, wake the queens. Wildpaw wake Spottedhead. I got the warriors." The apprentices raced out of the den. Spottedpaw raced into the Warriors's den. "Wake up! Wake up! There's a fire, wake up!" Warriors jumped to their feet all around the den. Spottedpaw raced back out of the den. The rest of the apprentices had woken the rest of the clan up. They met up in the middle of the camp. "We have to put out the fire!" Rainpaw exclaimed over the noise. "How?" Tigerpaw yelled. "There might be something in the medicine den!Wildpaw suggested. "Let's go!" Spottedpaw yelled. The apprentices ran into the medicine den. There was a small pool in the back, and a bucket made out of leaves in the corner. Sandpaw grabbed the bucket, and filled it with water. Spottedpaw helped him lift the bucket, and the apprentices ran towards the fire. "What are you doing?" Wildtalon yelled at them. _What does it look like dad? _Spottedpaw thought. But he didn't say that. Spottedpaw simply yelled, "Be right back!" The apprentices reached the fire. They all grabbed a side of the bucket, and threw the water at the fire. The fire went out a little bit. "We need more!" Spottedpaw yelled. "What?" Sandpaw asked. The fire was so loud, they couldn't hear each other. The crackiling of a breaking branch above them, made them look up. "RUN!" Spottedpaw yelled. This time, everyone heard. They dodged out of the way of the branch. The fire moved towards the camp. "We have to get out of here!" Tigerpaw yelled. The apprentices raced back towards camp. They ran through the middle of the camp, the fire right behind them. All the other cats had made it out. Spottedpaw was at the back of the group. The smoke started to overwhelm him, and he started to cough. "Spottedpaw!" Wildpaw yelled, looking back. "I'm alright! I'm alright!" Spottedpaw coughed out, "Keep going!" The rest of the apprentices ran out of the tunnel that led out of camp. Spottedpaw tripped and fell to the ground. The smoke began to overwhelm him. Spottedpaw coughed with no stop, not even time for a breath. A shadow appeared behind him, grabbed his scruff, and began to drag him out of camp. Spottedpaw blacked out.

Chapter 4

Spottedpaw woke up again in the medicine den. "What?" he tried to say. But it came out as a croaky groan. Spottedhead entered the den from where she must have been waiting outside. "The fire didn't destroy the camp, amazingly," she said. Spottedpaw smiled, "There's nothing flamable in camp except for the nests and herbs," Spottedpaw managed to say. Spottedhead went and picked up some herb, and gave it to Spottedpaw. "It'll help your throat," she explained. Spottedpaw ate the leaves. "What happened?" he asked, is voice sounding a lot better. "Well," Spottedhead said, " You apprentices went after the fire, Wildtalon told the rest of the cats to get out of the Wildpaw, Tigerpaw, Sandpaw, and Rainpaw found us by the lake, and you weren't with them, he ran back towards camp. Wildtalon told me he found you in the woods." "What?" Spottedpaw asked, "I wasn't in the forest. I blacked out in camp. Someone dragged me out." For some reason, Spottedpaw's encounter with Mudstar in the woods last week crossed his mind. _Mudstar..._, Spottedpaw thought. "Maybe I was confused," Spottedpaw said, trying to hide his thoughts, "Smoke can mess up your thoughts sometimes, can't it?" "Yes," Spottedhead said. "Yep, that had to be what it was," Spottedpaw said smiling. Spottedhead looked at him, like she suspected he was hiding something. Spottedpaw just kept smiling. "I'm going to go tell your parents that you're awake." Spottedhead left, and Spottedpaw stopped smiling. _Did Mudstar save me? _Spottedpaw thought, _Was it because of the prophecy? Or was it something else? _Spottedpaw stood up and stretched. _The day I'm aloud out of here, I'm going to go back to the forest, _Spottedpaw decided. Spottedhead returned, with Wildtalon and Spottedshadow. Spottedpaw greeted his parents, they scolded him for being foolish, you know the regular reunion thing. Then, Spottedhead said Spottedpaw needed to rest. His parents left, and Spottedpaw lay back down, and fell asleep.

Three days later, Spottedpaw left the medicine den. He ate a rabbit, then headed for the woods. "Hey Spottedpaw, where ya going?" Wildpaw asked catching up to him. "To the forest," Spottedpaw replied, "You can come with me if you want. I'll explain on the way." So, Spottedpaw and Wildpaw headed for the woods. Spottedpaw explained his theory about Mudstar. "You think?" Wildpaw asked, "I suppose its possible." "That's why we're going to ask," Spottedpaw replied. They were in Windclan's part of the woods now. "Mudstar?" Spottedpaw called, "Mudstar?" Spottedpaw went one way, and Wildpaw went another way, to look. Spottedpaw took a step forward and came up on empty air. "What the-?" he said. Then, Spottedpaw slipped down a hill, into a valley. A whole clan of cats seemed to be in the valley. "Hey Wildpaw!" Spottedpaw called, "You better come see this!" "What?" Wildpaw asked sliding down beside him. "Oh," she said. All the cats were looking at them. A black and white cat came to the front. "Mudstar," Spottedpaw said, smiling. "What are you two doing here?" Mudstar asked. The mad look was gone from her eyes. "I just wanted to say thanks," Spottedpaw said. Mudstar smiled, "Youre welcome." "Mudstar?" Wildpaw asked, "Why don't you come back? Why do you stay here?" "This is where I'm needed most," Mudstar replied, "You need to go back to camp." "Ya," Spottedpaw said, looking up, "It's getting late. They're going to be wondering where we are. Bye Mudstar. Thanks again." Mudstar nodded. "Bye Mudstar," Wildpaw said. Then, Spottedpaw and Wildpaw turned and headed back home.

Chapter 5

Two nights later, Spottedpaw was having trouble sleeping. He had managed to fall into a doze, when he was woken again by the sound of screeching outside. Spottedpaw lept to his feet and ran out of the den. Cats were streaming down from both sides of the camp. Spottedpaw recognized the cat at the front. "Hawkfire," he growled. Rainpaw, Wildpaw, Tigerpaw, and Sandpaw came out of the den. "Where did he find so many cats?" Rainpaw asked. "I don't know," Spottedpaw said, "But I think we're in big trouble." Spottedpaw spotted Wildtalon coming out of the Warriors den. "Dad!" he called, running over to him. "There's too many of them," Wildtalon said, "We'll be defeated before the battle's barely begun." "Mudstar!" Spottedpaw said, "She's with a whole group of cats off in the forest." "Go get them," Wildtalon said, "We're going to need them." Spottedpaw ran back to the other apprentices. "Come on guys!" Spottedpaw exclaimed, "We're going to get Mudstar." "How do we get out of camp though?" Tigerpaw asked. "Run," Spottedpaw said. They ran towards the entrance of camp, fighting their way out. Eventually, they made it out. Spottedpaw heard Hawfire yell, "Stop them!" Two cats ran after them. The apprentices ran faster. There was a yowl behind them. Spottedpaw, Wildpaw, and the other apprentices turned around as one of the big cats jumped on Rainpaw. "Rainpaw!" Tigerpaw yelled. All the other apprentices jumped on the cat. Tigerpaw grabbed the cat's tail, Sandpaw and Wildpaw nipped at its feet, and Spottedpaw ranked his claws down the cats back. The cat reared up on its back feet, growling. Rainpaw slid out from under the cat. Spottedpaw jumped off the cat, and the two cats ran away. "Are you alright?" Spottedpaw asked Rainpaw. Rainpaw nodded. "Alright, then let's keep going," Spottedpaw said. They ran on to Mudstar's hide out.

In about five minutes, they were back at the valley. "Mudstar!" Spottedpaw yelled. Mudstar met the apprentices when they slid down into the valley. "Hawkfire has a group of cats, they're attacking the camp. We're outnumbered. We need your help!" Sandpaw exclaimed. Mudstar looked at him, then looked at Spottedpaw and Wildpaw, then looked at the rest of the apprentices. "Alright," Mudstar said, "I'll come." She turned to face the rest of the cats in the valley. "Come on cats!" she yelled, "We got a battle to fight!" The rest of the cats in the valley stood up, and Mudstar and the apprentices led the way back to the Windclan camp.

They raced down into the camp. A full force battle was going on under them. Spottedpaw saw Hawkfire fighting his father. Wildtalon was losing. "Let's go!" Spottedpaw yelled. The group ran down into the battle. Spottedpaw ran towards his father. As he ran, Hawkfire jumped on Wildtalon and grabbed his neck. "Dad!" Spottedpaw yelled. He lept at Hawkfire, knocking him off of Wildtalon. Spottedpaw's hackles rose, and he turned to face Hawkfire. "You," Hawkfire growled at him, "I should have killed you before. I tried. But, the fire didn't cut it. You are still alive. I keep asking myself, why are you still alive?" "You know what," Spottedpaw growled, "Mudstar's not the one who turned mad. You are." "Mudstar?" Hawkfire asked, "What?" Spottedpaw ignored his question, and leapt at him. Spottedpaw raked his claws across Hawkfire's face, and leapt on his back. He bit Hawkfire's tail, then flipped underneath him, and nipped at his legs. Hawkfire yowled. Hawkfire knocked him off, and Spottedpaw slid across the ground. The rest of the battle still raged around them, but to Spottedpaw, it seemed to be going in slow motion. Spottedpaw struggled to his paws. He leaped at Hawkfire again. He landed right on Hawkfire's neck. In one bite, it was over. Hawkfire's body fell to the ground. Spottedpaw graoned and climbed off of the body. The rest of the battle was over. The other apprentices ran over to Spottedpaw. "We saw your fight man," Tigerpaw exclaimed, "That was awesome!" "Thanks," Spottedpaw said. They stopped talking as Mudstar came out of the crowd. She climbed up onto the rock that was her den. "I'm back," she said, "And therefore, resume my duties as leader of Windclan. As my first act as returning leader, I would like to make a few apprentices into Warriors. Spottedpaw, Wildpaw, Sandpaw, Rainpaw and Tigerpaw, please come forward." The apprentices stepped forward. "From this day forward, these apprentices shall be known as, Spottedfur, Wildfire, Sandfoot, Rainstorm, and Tigernose. Starclan honors your strength and bravery and we welcome you as full Warriors of Windclan." The clan cheered. Sppottedfur smiled. _And so, the prophecy comes true,_ he thought.


End file.
